poketechfandomcom-20200215-history
Underdog (class)
Underdog For various reasons, some trainers don’t like giant bulky pokemon. Underdogs recognize the power in their unevolved pokemon, and prefer that their Totodile never become a Croconaw, they like carrying it around on their back. However, they are Ace Trainers, so they can still bring out the very best in their little allies, to defeat anything twice, three times, or ten times their size. Mechanic Preventing a pokemon from evolving is surprisingly simple for an Underdog. If the pokemon is loyal to you, then it will stop itself from evolving if asked or commanded to, or if touched with an Everstone during evolution. This almost never has an effect on the pokemon’s loyalty, though if you can’t get it an Everstone after several instances of attempted evolution, stopping itself from evolving could become very straining. Cross Classing 'Homebrew Cross Classing' Underdog Gifted Features 'Everstone Finder' Trainer Action League Illegal Weekly Target: Anywhere on a Route. Effect: Roll 1d20 and add your CON modifier. If the result is above 15, you find an Everstone. 'Hidden Strength' Trainer Action League Legal Daily - Every 10 Levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Target: Your Pokemon, which has at least one evolutionary stage remaining. Effect: Choose a Move of the same type as the Target that one of its evolved forms can learn naturally. The Target may use that Move once. This may only apply to moves learned at X levels above the target’s level or lower where X is your CON modifier doubled. Underdog Features 'Hidden Strength +' Prerequisites: Underdog, Hidden Strength Trainer Action League Legal Daily - Every 10 Levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Target: Your Pokemon, which has at least one evolutionary stage remaining. Effect: Choose a Move that one of the Target’s evolved forms can learn naturally. The Target may use that move once. This may only apply to moves learned at X levels above the target’s level or lower where X is your CON modifier. This Feature replaces Hidden Strength. 'Hidden Strength X' Prerequisites: Underdog, Hidden Strength+, 18 CON Trainer Action League Legal Daily - Every 8 Levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Target: Your Pokemon, which has at least one evolutionary stage remaining. Effect: Choose a Tutor Move or Level Up Move that one of the Target’s evolved forms can learn. The Target may use that move once. This may only apply to moves learned at X levels above the target’s level or lower where X is your CON modifier doubled. This Feature replaces Hidden Strength+. 'Versatile Technique' Prerequisites: Underdog Static Activation League Legal Static Target: Your Pokemon, which has at least one evolutionary stage remaining and whose evolved forms are of a different Type. Effect: The Target may roll STAB dice as if it were of a Type that one of its evolved forms has. 'Forceful Technique' Prerequisites: Underdog Static Activation League Legal Static Target: Your first or second-stage pokemon. Effect: The Target may roll STAB dice as if it were 10 Levels higher. If the target is at level 91 or higher roll one extra STAB. 'Anything You Can Do' Trainer Action League Legal Prerequisites: Underdog, 3' s Daily - Every 6 Levels gained, your may perform this feature another time per day. Target: Your Pokemon, which has at least one evolutionary stage remaining and whose evolved forms are of a different Type. Effect: Your CON modifier halved is X. For X rounds, the Target replaces one of its Types with that of one of its evolved forms. 'Capable' Prerequisites: Underdog, 20 CON Free Action League Legal Static Target: Your first or second-stage pokemon. Effect: All of the Target’s existing numerical Capabilities are increased by 1. You may only apply this Feature to one Target at a time. Changing what it is applied to costs a trainer action. 'Highly Capable' Prerequisites: Underdog, Capable Trainer Action League Legal Daily - Every 5 Levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Target: Your Pokemon, which has at least two evolutionary stages remaining. Effect: Your CON modifier is X. For X minutes, all of the Target’s existing numerical Capabilities are increased by 2. 'Incredibly Capable' Prerequisites: Underdog, Highly Capable Trainer Action League Legal Daily Target: Your Pokemon, which has at least one evolutionary stage remaining. Effect: Your CON modifier halved is X. For X minutes, the Target gains one of the Capabilities of one of its evolved forms. 'Everstone Improvement' Prerequisites: Underdog, Everstone Finder Trainer Action League Legal Daily Target: An Everstone. Effect: Roll 1d20 and add your CON modifier. If the result is above 20, designate a Type. From then on, the Target, when held by a Pokemon of the designated Type that has at least one evolutionary stage remaining or is a first-stage pokemon that cannot evolve, allows that Pokemon to roll 1 additional STAB die. 'Everstone Perfection' Prerequisites: Underdog, Everstone Improvement, 22 CON, 6' s Trainer Action League Legal Static - Activate once. Target: An Everstone. Effect: Designate an evolutionary family. From then on, when held by a Pokemon of the designated family that has at least one evolutionary stage remaining, the target acts as a Light Item for that Pokemon’s two highest Stats. You can take Everstone Perfection up to 3 times. 'Champ In The Making' Prerequisites: Underdog, has prevented the evolution of a pokemon whose final stage evolves at a minimum of Level 40 or higher Trainer Action League Legal Daily Target: A Pokemon with at least two evolutionary stages remaining, the last of which evolves at a minimum of Level 30 or higher. Effect: Choose one Stat. For one battle, the Target increases the chosen Stat by an amount equal to its final stage’s chosen Base Stat. 'The Bigger They Are' Prerequisites: Underdog Trainer Action League Legal Static Target: Your Pokemon when dealing damage. Effect: For every evolutionary stage the Target is below the pokemon receiving its damage, roll 1 additional STAB die. Category:Ace Trainer Advanced Classes